


When Detentions Don't Go as Planned

by Shadow15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: When Harry is in for detention, he accidentally stumbles upon a completely new situation which leads him to wanting detentions with Snape as much as possible if they'll end in the same results as this one had.





	When Detentions Don't Go as Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



It wasn't unusual for Harry to receive detentions from Snape – in fact, they may as well have been part of his school timetable as he seemed to be sitting in the dungeons with the Potions Master so often, he was sure Snape was running out of excuses to get him down there. 

Detention was pretty much the same as it was every other time; Harry sat at the table with his textbook open and copying down passages upon passages into his own handwriting until he was certain he was never going forget the exact method that came with creating an elixir of underwater breathing. The only thing that was different was that, unlike today, Snape had never excused himself from the classroom to disappear into his office as he usually liked sitting at his desk, scowling and muttering at the slightest hesitation in Harry’s writing.

Harry sighed. It must have been fifteen minutes by now, and he was starting to worry what the man was going to say when he would come back out into the classroom and find Harry's quill had ran out ten minutes ago. He stood up hesitantly; surely going to Snape directly and asking for a refill would be a safer option than letting the other accuse him of slacking off in his absence.

He thought nothing of it as he crossed the threshold to Snape's office, and though he knocked on the door, he received no response. It never occurred to Harry that this was probably a  _very_ clear sign to stay the hell out and wait for the Potions Master to come out on his own, but instead hr figured it was just Snape being his usual loathing self, and he opened the unlocked door and stepped in.

"Professor Snape, I –" Whatever Harry had been about to say caught in his throat as his eyes widened and he tried to work out if what he was seeing was real or Snape had snuck a hallucinations potion into his water earlier. "…"

Snape's eyes narrowed from where he sat at his desk, but he otherwise didn't look angry. Perhaps it was the lust written all over his face that did it, but instead he looked almost…  _hungry_. His hand stilled at his lap where he had been stroking his engorged cock, and he used his other one to beckon the younger closer to him. The danger Harry was used to hearing in his tone was gone, replaced by something he couldn't quite work out on the spot, and he muttered, "Why don't we do detention a little…  _differently,_ Potter?"

Harry gulped. He felt the stirring behind his own pants, but he tried not to let it show; surely Snape wanted only to ridicule him… He looked at the ground and chose his words carefully. "I'm not sure what you mean, Professor…"

The teacher smirked. He stood up and closed the distance between them. When his hand shot out and squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly, his smirk grew larger; he knew  _exactly_ what his student was trying to hide by throwing his hands over his crotch. "What's the matter,  _Potter?_ Never been in this situation with anyone before? My, my; I guess… fame isn't  _everything,_ now, is it?"

Those words made Harry's cheeks feel so warm, he was sure his face was as red as a Weasley's hair. "…"

"Now don't just stand there doing nothing." Suddenly, Severus' tone had become sharper and more demanding, and if Harry were more experienced, he would have recognized the lust. "On your knees, Potter.  _Now_."

Harry obeyed. He stared up at Snape's face in an effort to not look at the thick cock inches from his face; knowing he was so close to it made his stomach do backflips. "Sir… What is it you're planning to do with me now…?"

"It should be quite obvious, Potter; I'm going to fuck you so hard, you may never walk in this school again for the rest of the year. Now open your mouth."

Harry wasn't sure his mouth had opened because of the instructions; instead, he had suspicions it had dropped open in shock of just how crude his teacher was. There was no time to protest, however; his mouth was full of his teacher's dick and he was finding it rather difficult to breathe around the shaft that was thrusting in and out of his wet orifice like a lifeline.

Snape grunted. His hands shot out to take hold of his student's hair and hold Harry's head in place as he snapped his hips back and forth as hard as he could. "Stop gagging like a schoolgirl, Potter; I'm sure you can handle this."

To Harry's own astonishment, it was easy to adjust to having Snape in his mouth – and the strangest thing of all was that it wasn't unwelcome; in fact, it was  _more_ than welcome. His eyes closed as he focused on the bittersweet taste while he dropped his hands to his lap to slide past the hem of his pants.

Snape's foot kicked Harry's hands away, and beneath his grunts, he growled, "Did I give you permission to touch yourself? I did  _not_.  _Ask_ me before you go ahead with such acts."

Harry dared to pull his head away, and through lips swollen from the blowjob, he panted, "How was I supposed to ask you when you're not even giving me room to breathe?"

A tiny chuckle escaped Snape's throat as his lips curled into something that wasn't quite a sneer. His eyes crinkled, and he hissed, " _Beg_."

The student was shocked how he wasn't embarrassed in the least to say, "Oh,  _please,_ Professor Snape,  _please_ let me touch myself."

Snape regarded the younger's bulge before he muttered, "You may."

He took a step back at this so he could watch how Potter's hands worked himself slowly. He listened to the soft mewls of pleasure the other made as he stroked himself in a manner he clearly liked. He was almost tempted to put his own hands back where they had been minutes previously, but why should  _he_ be the one to get himself off when there was someone else here and he could make them do it for him? 

"Tell me, Potter." Finally, Snape stepped closer again. "Do you do this to yourself when everyone else is asleep around you? Or do you sneak off to the bathroom so no one is the wiser?"

Harry groaned as his cock pulsated happily at the questions; why did they turn him on further? "…"

"Well?" Snape rolled his eyes. "I suspect Weasley has walked in on you like this before, has he not?"

"No…" Harry grunted as he stroked himself faster. "…I've… walked in on him…"

A smirk of satisfaction crossed Snape's face now. "And how did you…  _find_ it, Potter?"

Well, Harry wasn't going to answer that question; it was just too personal! In hopes to distract the man from his thoughts, he reached out to touch the swollen shaft before him and ghost his fingers against the tip. Severus growled and allowed his hips to buck into the pleasure.

"Go back into the classroom and bend over a table for me, Potter. I will be with you in a moment."

Snape could have laughed at the way Harry rushed to obey commands, but he wasn't going to; he was more focused on finding where he had placed his bottle of lube. He found it quickly in one of his desk drawers, and with it in hand, he went to join Harry who had eagerly bent himself over Draco Malfoy's usual desk.

"I must warn you, Potter…" Snape didn't hesitate to squirt the lube onto his fingers and rub them together, "…this may… hurt a little bit."

Harry braced himself for whatever was about to come. He was expecting fingers, but instead it was something  _much_ bigger than a few digits, and he almost screamed in pain as he felt something enter him and bury itself all the way to the hilt.

Snape's fingers messed with the hair at Harry's nape as he gave the younger a few moments to adjust, but he was otherwise silent when he started moving again.

"Ahh!" Harry's body was tense, and his face was scrunched up in pain. He was certain he was being ripped in half, and he had a feeling it was his own blood he had felt dribble down his leg. "Hurt a  _little bit?!_ "

"Well, at least I warned you, didn't I?" Snape grunted into Harry's ear at a particularly hard thrust. "After all… I could have… not said  _anything_."

"You're too big!" Harry tried to pull away, but Snape was holding him close. "You're ripping me! Get off!"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you would just  _relax_ ," the Potions Master hissed. "You'll get used to it."

Harry doubted those words; how was he supposed to get used to something that was – gasp. What was that…? He gave a whimper as his legs spasmed; how could something like this send a jolt of pleasure down his spine? It wasn't possible…

"Found it, have I?" As if to prove his hypothesis, Snape angled his hips to hit the same spot. He let out a pleased grunt as he elicited a yelp of pleasure from his new partner. "Does that feel good,  _Potter?_ Do you  _like_ it when I dominate you this way?"

Harry couldn't speak; he was becoming so overwhelmed in pleasure, his vision was fading in and out and all he could hear was his own deafening pants. "P-professor Snape…!"

He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as he thrust his hips backwards to meet Snape’s movements.  They were jerky and awkward, inexperienced as he tried to follow the steps to a dance he didn’t yet understand, and though he didn’t know if he were pleasing Snape or not, he didn’t seem to be _dis_ pleasuring him as Snape’s rough thrusts only got rougher, and he grunted out his approval every now and then.

His legs were like jelly as the bubbling sensation in his stomach continued to grow.  He was sure that without the support of the desk beneath him, his legs would have given out by now – but that was debatable with the way his teacher’s hands were holding his hips so tightly, they were sure to leave bruises the next day.

“Ahh!  S-snape…!” Harry scrunched his eyes shut tight as the pain finally faded away into a dull ache he barely noticed as the sheer force of the pleasure sent him into a frenzy.  His hands shot out and gripped desperately at the desk, his nails digging into the hardwood and leaving claw marks Draco was sure to question come their next Potions class.

"You know…" Snape's thrusts quickened as he felt his climax approaching. "Students aren't supposed to enjoy their detention… Whatever am I going to do with you…?"

The younger couldn't care what his teacher was insinuating; Snape could chop off his foot for all he cared because right now, he was in unbelievable pleasure. His hand snaked down to his front to take hold of himself, and in time with his teacher's thrusts, he stroked.

Snape noticed this, and with a sneer on his face, he put all his strength into the hardest thrust he could manage.  “You like that, Potter?  You like being treated like a common whore?”

Harry’s body gave a jolt at the shudder of pleasure travelling down his spine at those words.  His hips bucked forwards, searching for friction his hand wasn’t able to completely satisfy.  He tightened his grip and stroked faster, allowing Snape to control the pace at which his hips would snap forth into his palm as it was being dragged downwards, creating a fierce combination of pleasure he hadn’t realised he could elicit.

"S-snape, I, a-ah…!" Harry's eyes scrunched shut as he felt his climax hit him, and he was powerless against his seed that was quickly staining the desk white. He gasped as he felt something hot rush through him, and his cheeks reddened again as he realized Snape had just come in him.

Snape was much more dignified than his student; after catching his breath, he took a few steps back to tuck himself into his pants and fasten the zip again. His eyes regarded Harry, and despite whatever the other was feeling in this moment, he said, "You will write out an extra chapter to make up for tempting a teacher. If it's not finished within the hour, you will be back again tomorrow night, too."

Harry couldn't help but grin; never before had the idea of getting detention sounded so appealing.

 

 


End file.
